On Your Mark
by Randomnormality
Summary: A race against demons, angels and time itself throws the a trio of misfits into the chaos that is the life of the infamous Winchester brothers. Tension climbs as personalities clash, loyalties are questioned and Hell comes one step closer, with each broken Seal, to unleashing the devil himself. Can the two groups pull together to stop Lucifer from breaking free?
1. Chapter 1

**On Your Mark**

**Summary:**

A race against demons, angels and time itself throws the a trio of misfits into the chaos that is the life of the infamous Winchester brothers. Tension climbs as personalities clash, loyalties are questioned and Hell comes one step closer, with each broken Seal, to unleashing the devil himself. Can the two groups pull together to stop Lucifer from breaking free? Or will they be thrown into the wake of the Apocalypse with little to rely on other than themselves and their instincts?

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Misfits and Hunters_

* * *

_Cointh, Missippi_

"Gah! Do you know how hard it is to get this shit outta clothes?"

The irate voice of Lita McCann groans, shattering the silence of the hotel room as the ebony-haired woman unlocks the door and enters the room. Dark blue eyes glares down at the toxic-green goop splattered along the cotton fabric of her light-blue t-shirt. Tossing the key to the room onto the nearby table, Lita immediately saunters toward the bathroom, stripping the shirt off of her so she can try to salvage the shirt.

Laughing in response to her friend's irritation, Kerrigan Winters follows Lita into the hotel room, her snow-white hair tinged with dirt and unmentionable grime. The woman's red eyes glisten with humor at her friend's expense, watching the ebony-haired woman scrub viciously at the goop staining her shirt.

"It could be worse, luv," Kerrigan states, earning a sharp glare from her blue-eyed friend, "You could have had that things face."

Snorting at Kerrigan's attempt of softening her irritation, Lita shakes her head, "Has anyone ever told you, you're weird?"

"All the time, luv," Kerrigan responds in kind, as if it is a known fact, "Surely it hasn't taken you this long to figure it out for yourself."

Realizing there is no way of getting the stain out of the shirt, Lita tosses it in a nearby trash bin, drying off her hands as she walks over to her large duffle bag. Pulling out a random shirt, Lita pulls it over her head and groans as they get ready to relax for the rest of the night. The moment the opened beer bottle touches her lips, Lita hears her phone go off, causing the ebony-haired woman to groan. Fishing out her phone, she flips it open.

"Speak!" Lita calls out, dragging the word out in a dull tone.

"McCann?"

Straightening from her lounging position, "Singer? Is everything alright?"

"Can't talk about it over the phone," the gruff voice on the other end states, "Somethings been going on and several Hunters have been killed throughout the last few days," Lita swallows the lump in her throat, not that she knew many other Hunters, "I could use your help with some serious shit. Think you and that witchy friend of yours can wander your way up here?"

Blinking at the request, Lita muses over the idea of what possible trouble Bobby Singer found himself in now, "Sure. We can do that. We should be there within a two, maybe three, days."

"Good. Stay safe, kid."

Hanging up her phone, Lita glances over at a curious Kerrigan, "Bobby Singer," Kerrigan nods slowly to show she is following, "Something must be going down, because Bobby asked for me and my 'witchy friend' to head up to his place."

Kerrigan's blank features causes Lita to tense, only for a sigh of relief when Kerrigan breaks into a large grin, "You mean, I get to meet the infamous Bobby Singer? You sure I won't be shot at the moment I walk through the door?"

Lita chuckles, shaking her head as she scrolls through her list of contacts, "I guess we'll find out. I'm gonna phone Hart."

* * *

_Clearwater, Florida_

The honey-gold eyes of Sera Hart calmly watches the random pedestrians as they pass by her, her observant gaze never breaking as she gazes over couples, families and groups of friends. The young woman simply smiles softly as a small child waves in her direction, her rich black cherry colored hair a stark contrast to her naturally pale skin tone. She can't recall how many times people have told her she looks as though she was born of fire and ash.

She wasn't. She knows that much.

Her hobby of people-gazing is cut off when a near-silent buzzing noise sounds from her pocket, causing her to pull out the cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hart!"

Hearing the voice of her friend, Sera's head tilts, eyes still watching the pedestrians as she responds, "Oh. Hello, Lita. Have you and Winters finally come across a troubling puzzle?"

"No. Singer rang me up, said he would like it if I head up to his place and he mentioned bringing my 'witchy friend' with me. I figured I'd pass the message and you can meet us at the Salvage Yard within two days."

"Is it particularly safe for Winters to be going up with you? Bobby's place is like the central hub for Hunters. It wouldn't be intelligent to bring her along with you," Sera states as if it is common knowledge, the red-head standing up from the bench, stretching one of her arms above her head.

"Perhaps not the best idea, but would it really be smart to leave her to her own desires?" Sera doesn't bother covering up the grunt of agreement, causing Lita to giggle, "See my point? So, Singer's place, two days."

"Understood."

Effectively shutting the phone, Sera glances around at the people before starting her way down one of the several pathways.

* * *

_Sioux__ Falls, South Dakota_

Dean Winchester shuts the door to the fridge, the cold beer bottle in his hands freezing at his lips as a knock sounds on the front door. Remembering Bobby commenting about expecting some company, Dean calls out that he's got it. Removing his gun from his pocket, he presses the barrel of the gun against the door before opening it. The bright green eyes of the Hunter immediately finds a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at him, confusion flickering in the sea-colored eyes.

"Can I help you?" Dean asks, hoping he didn't have to shoot the woman standing on the other end of the threshold.

The ebony-haired woman smiles in a slightly nervous fashion, "Uh, I'm here to see Bobby Singer. I'm an old...family friend."

Family friend? Dean's sure he's met a lot of Bobby's old 'friends' and he's never seen this woman before in his life. She can't be any younger than Sam, and she's definitely not older than himself.

"He's inside. Come on in," Dean insists casually, dropping the gun and pocketing it before opening the door wider, allowing the woman to enter the house. "Who's your friend?"

"Kerrigan," the ebony-haired woman states, "I'm Lita McCann."

Nodding a silent greeting to the white-haired woman, Dean turns to lead them to Bobby's study, shifting slightly at the sight of the albino. He's seen some weird things in his life, but never someone that has such an obvious genetic problem. A few steps inside, Dean pauses when he hears a small noise calling out for attention.

"Ah, bloody Hell," the white-haired woman curses, pulling Dean and Lita's attention back to the open doorway.

Seeing the white-haired, red-eyed woman unable to move any further into the house, Dean remembers Bobby putting a Devil's Trap under the welcome mat. Raising his gun, he only hesitates to pull the trigger when Lita steps between him and Kerrigan.

"I told you," Kerrigan's European-accented voice calls out mockingly to Lita, "I told you, me walking into the home of a Hunter is going to end up with me getting shot at."

"Oh, shut it, Winters," Lita groans out, raising her hands defensively when Dean glares at her, "You can drop the gun. Kerrigan isn't quite like other demons." Dean's refusal to step down causes the blue eyes to roll in annoyance, "Bobby Singer! Get your ass in here and tell this guy to stand down, will ya!"

Dean briefly casts a side glance to witness Bobby moving into the foyer, his surrogate father immediately sighing in relief at the sight of the ebony-haired woman. When Bobby's gaze travels to her companion trapped just beyond the threshold, Bobby's eyebrows knit together as he glares at the thing standing in his open doorway.

"You brought a demon to my house?" Bobby questions, the 'yer and idjit' insinuated in his tone.

Lita immediately crosses her arms over her chest, glaring back at Bobby, "Look, about a year ago, I was working a case trying to help Hart, and that coven of witches is where I met Kerrigan."

When Bobby looks over at Kerrigan, the snow-haired woman shrugs nonchalantly, "Hey, witches are bitches," Dean snorts despite the situation and Kerrigan cracks a smirk, "I was there just to slice and dice the little bitches and ran into McCann here. Next thing I know, I'm forced into some weird ass blood pact with this human," Dean hears the teasing tilt to Kerrigan's words as she motions to her female companion, "Sadly, it isn't the kind of spell that breaks when the castor is killed. So, if anything is to ever happen to McCann, my life is in just as much danger has hers."

Lita nods, "Winters actually saved my life more times then I can count. She actually has racked up a pretty hefty bounty down in the Pit because she slaughter some upper-class demon. So, trust me when I say, she's not going to hurt anyone."

"Aye. I actually like humans," Kerrigan comments.

"Are you selling Girl Scout Cookies?" the calm, teasing voice from behind Kerrigan causes the attention of the group to look upon the woman with purple-reddish hair.

Kerrigan huffs out offendedly, "Do I look like a Girl Scout?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you do not follow their particular moral streak," Dean snickers at the woman's response, "Although, that leaves to question why you are standing in the doorway like a complete idiot."

"Devil's Trap."

The new arrival nods, her lips parting in an exaggerated 'O', but Bobby cuts off whatever response by saying, "I'm assuming you did not travel with McCann and her...friend?"

Seeing her nod, Dean tilts his head slightly when he remembers not hearing the engine of a car pull up, "How did you get here?"

"Would you believe I rode the proverbial broomstick?" Dean tenses, because if there is one thing he hates, it's witches, but the new arrival shrugs, "Or at least, that's what I'm told. Never quite figured that part out."

"You still haven't been able to piece anything together?" Bobby questions, to which the red-haired woman shakes her head, "Dean, this is Sera Hart. She appears to have been born with...special abilities. McCann, Winters, Hart, this is Dean Winchester. His brother, Sam, should be back in a little while."

"_The_ Winchesters?" Lita questions in surprise, "Wow. You guys are pretty good from what I hear...long family history and all that."

Dean shrugs, not really knowing how to respond, his gaze watching as Sera swipes her index finger along the red Devil's Trap etched into the floor, releasing her white-haired friend, "Lita. Have you asked Bobby why we have been summoned?"

"Something big is coming and we're gonna need all the help we can get," Bobby states, glancing over at Dean, "You three can get settled in while we wait for Sam to get back. No use on wasting time with more than one meet-and-greet."

Lita lets out a small giggle, "Sure thing, Singer."

* * *

"So, how does a Hunter, a Witch and a Demon become friends?" Sam questions after listening to Bobby's introduction of the three women before them.

The gleaming red eyes of Kerrigan Winters makes the youngest Winchester shift in his seat, completely uncomfortable by the blatant staring, the rich, British-toned voice answering, "Oh, well, ya see, boy-o, when three people find a common interest of just slaughtering the blood hell out of creatures that deserve to be dead, they tend to become fast friends."

She was evading the question. Sam could see it, but hearing Dean snicker at the demon's words, the youngest Winchester glares at the white-haired woman. He doesn't like the careless, nonchalant vibe she has while talking about slaughtering people (whether they deserve to die or not). It's the same tone people use when talking about the weather.

"I get that Lita was born into Hunting, but how does someone like us end up befriending a Witch and a Demon?" Sam pushes, his need for answers constantly at the forefront of his mind.

"My...abilities came to me when I turned sixteen," Sera's calm voice states, Sam shuddering at the passive, almost monotonous tone, "One day, I was a normal teenager, next thing I know I can...do things that shouldn't be possible. Lita and I were friends before that happened, and after, she said it didn't change the person I am." Sam sees Bobby nod in agreement, obviously familiar with this particular witch, "When I realized my abilities increased and gained an influx of power during emotional turbulence, Lita and I set out to try and find out what is wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, luv," Kerrigan states, Sam watching her gleaming gaze soften as they settle on the black cherry haired woman, "It's not like ya sold your soul, or enacted some dark ritual from a spell book to gain them."

Obviously, this was a constant conversation between the odd trio. Bobby clears his throat before launching into the story of a demon named Lilith trying to break the seals keeping Lucifer bound in Hell. Sam watches the trio; Lita's eyes widening in horror at the idea of the Apocalypse literally around the corner, Sera's honey-gold eyes darkening significantly from their usual brightness, and Kerrigan's sharp, crimson gaze darkens to an eerie burgundy shade. All three women obviously understand what will occur if Lucifer is released from Hell.

"Lilith needs to die," Kerrigan states, breaking the silence, "If Lucifer breaks free, we all might as well bend over and kiss our arses goodbye."

"Not necessarily," Sam slowly breaks in, earning everyone's attention, "I'm not saying we should look forward to the Apocalypse, but if it occurs, those left in the aftermath will be granted paradise on Earth."

"I don't know what the bloody Hell you are on," Sam fights back the urge to shift under the knowing red gaze, "but I don't really see it as paradise on Earth if the cost is the lives of over two billion people."

"Two billion? How do you figure that?"

Dean's question earns him Lita's response, "Revelations states that during the wake of the Apocalypse a third of the life in the air, and a third of the life in the sea, and the third of the live on the land, will parish. There are approximately six billion humans living on this planet. Fraction that off, you get two billion souls dying in order to receive a gift-wrapped paradise."

"So, we're going to stop it before it happens, right?" Sera questions rhetorically, "Whatever the plan is, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help, Bobby."

"Well, of course I'm in," Lita agrees.

Kerrigan snorts, "As if I'm gonna let you two have all this fun?"

Sam Winchester has a feeling things are about to become even less normal than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Your Mark**

**Summary:**

A race against demons, angels and time itself throws the a trio of misfits into the chaos that is the life of the infamous Winchester brothers. Tension climbs as personalities clash, loyalties are questioned and Hell comes one step closer, with each broken Seal, to unleashing the devil himself. Can the two groups pull together to stop Lucifer from breaking free? Or will they be thrown into the wake of the Apocalypse with little to rely on other than themselves and their instincts?

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_Words and Action_

* * *

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

"Why are we going out for drinks again?" Sam's voice cuts through the sounds of Guns N Roses.

Inwardly sighing, Dean glances over at his brother briefly, his eyes catching sight of the 1969 Mustang following them, occupied by the trio of women they had met earlier that day, "I guess they want to enjoy tonight before they become buried in this mess."

"I guess."

Sam's tone causes Dean to shoot an annoyed glance at his brother, "Why do you have a problem with them? I get that two of them are the very creatures we hunt, but Bobby trusts this McCann woman's instincts."

"We don't know anything about them, Dean. Winters is a _demon_ and in case you don't remember, demons are the reason we are in this mess to begin with," Dean nods slowly, agreeing, but saying nothing as Sam continues, "and we don't even know what _abilities_ Hart carries around."_  
_

Realizing this is more than just Sam not trusting people, Dean's eyes gleam with understanding, "So, this is about the skills they bring to the table and whether their intentions are as noble as they say?" Seeing Sam nod, Dean grins, "Well, there is more than one way to get information. I guess we'll have to see if a couple of shots will loosen their lips."

Pulling into the parking lot of a local 'Bar and Grill', the Winchester brothers climb out of the car, both of them watching as the sky-blue Mustang becomes silent as Kerrigan parks next to the Impala. All three women climb out of their car, Dean immediately taking notice of the obvious differences in the three friends. Lita was obviously raised as a Hunter, her clothing style consisting of jeans and t-shirts, a thin leather jacket thrown over the top. Kerrigan practically screams 'I'm superior', the leather, knee-high boots, form-fitting jeans, bold-red halter-styled blouse thrown on underneath a white-pinstriped black blazer jacket. Sera appears to have lived a life where she is considered 'different', electric blue skinny jeans, black halter top, neon-green suspenders and black combat boots apparently a comfortable style for her. None of them seem as though they would be such close friends, but Dean's well-practiced observation skills can see the deep level of familiarity between the three.

"Oi, let's get this on the road! I'm starvin' over here," Kerrigan calls out, throwing an arm over the shoulders of both women.

Entering the tavern, the hostess states that a table for them will be ready in a few minutes, but Dean finds his attention on his three new found companions when he can practically feel Sera tense up. The black-cherry haired woman glances away from the restaurant and toward the bar, her passive gaze sweeping over the patrons before she turns back to her friends and the brothers. Finally being led to the round table, the five of them slide into their seats. Lita orders a double-bacon cheeseburger (double on the bacon, not the cheese) and a beer. Kerrigan insists on having a glass of some weird scotch that Dean has never heard of. Dean orders the exact same thing as Lita, flashing their waitress a flirtatious wink. Sam orders just a beer.

"What about you, Miss?" their waitress asks, looking in Sera's direction.

Dean cocks an eyebrow at the lack of attention paid to their waitress on the witch's behalf, but feels Kerrigan shift her lower body, a dull thud sounding from under the table and Sera's concentrated gaze shutters with a brief flash of pain before turning to them, "What?"

"Our waitress is asking you what you want and your mind seems to be anywhere but here," Sam points out.

Sera seems to just now realize the waitress's presence and bows her head in a respectful manner, "My apologies. I am not hungry."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Shaking her head mildly, Sera offers the waitress a small smile, "Thank you, but I will hold off on the drink for the moment."

Dean waits for the waitress to walk away before rounding on the witch, "Hey. This is supposed to be the five of us having a few drinks, a few laughs and getting to know each other. What? Witches can't hold their liquor?"

"No. I am able to contain my liquor. I just do not desire a drink at the present moment," Sera's calm tone responds, her passive gaze soft as if she is amused by Dean's reasons.

Seeing that the witch is obviously not interested, Dean turns his attention to the two other women. As the questions round the table, the Winchester brothers learn that Lita and Sera became friends when Lita witnessed Sera being ganged up on in a fight. Kerrigan tells them the story of how she ended up going rogue; once the gates of Hell broke open (by the hands of the Winchesters) Kerrigan immediately took off and went off the radar. Her reasons for going against her own kind amuses Dean as Kerrigan states 'It's Hell, boy-o, not the Caribbean.' Sam seems to dislike being referred to as 'boy-o', but Kerrigan waves it off dismissively, stating 'I've lived centuries longer than you have, boy-o. No matter how old you become, you will always be a kid to me.' Kerrigan may be a demon, but Dean can see why Lita and Sera keep her around.

"Is she okay?" Sam's question turns the groups attention to Sera, who seems to be staring boldly at someone over at the bar, "She has hardly said a word since we arrived."

The two women look over their friend, Kerrigan letting out a small fit of laughter while Lita shakes her head in amusement, the demon saying, "Oh, she's just in one of those bloody zones of hers."

"Zones?"

"Aye. She has a habit of zoning out a lot," Kerrigan states before kicking Sera's shin, the silent woman's eyes darkening with annoyance, "Oi, woman! If you found one, get at it and hurry back. This is a time for us to come together and all that bullshit."

Cocking an eyebrow at the words of the snow-haired woman, Dean watches as Sera nods slowly and stands from her seat. Following the odd woman, the oldest Winchester brother snickers as she approaches a lonely man sitting at the bar. Despite her obvious passive-tendencies, Dean watches Sera Hart capture the attention of this man. Within minutes, Sera motions toward the door, and both, she and the man, move from the bar and slip out of the tavern itself.

"Did she just pick someone up?" Dean exclaims in surprise, "Dude, Sammy made me swear to be on my best behavior and the quite one is allowed to get her rocks off?"

Kerrigan and Lita both snicker into their drinks, sharing amused glances before Lita places her beer back onto the table, "Wow. No. That's just...no. One of her...uh," Lita glances around briefly before continuing, "abilities is being able to see the bonds tying one person to another. Not like through observation, but she can literally see invisible strings that tie people together."

Kerrigan nods at the sight of their eyes widening, "Aye. It also doesn't help that Sera has something of empathetic abilities. She can usually block it, but if a person projects strong enough, it kind of breaks through. There's probably something troubling the man terribly."

"So what? She just...decides to talk to random people?" Dean questions, slightly disturbed at the thought of someone having such an ability to read people with ease.

Lita smiles softly, glancing over at the doorway Sera had disappeared through, "Her empathetic tendencies has been a part of her far before she turned sixteen. It's why she has a knack for getting under someone's skin. Her brain to mouth filter doesn't work often enough."

Sera slips back into the tavern, a small smile on her lips as she nods at the man. Dean watches curiously as the woman accepts a mixed drink, payed for by the man, and the purple-haired woman makes her way back to their table. Dropping into her seat, Sera pays no mind to the occupants as she waves for the waitress's attention and motions to her drink, indicating another one for her, and twirling her finger around to signal an additional round for the table.

"Sorry about that," Sera comments as she takes a sip of her drink, "What did I miss?"

Dean blinks, her calm tone lighter, softer, as if she enjoys listening to people spout out their inner turmoil, but Sam is the first to speak, "The girls were just telling us about your...empathetic senses and your ability to...uh...see _bonds_ a person shares with others."

Sera tilts her head slightly before nodding slowly, "Yes. It is quite...troublesome at times," She sighs out, nodding a muted thank you as the waitress sets down another round of drinks, "Sometimes it is overpowering, other times, it is easy."

"Overpowering?" Dean asks, not liking the sound of the word in the context of this witch's powers.

Sera empties the contents of her first glass as she nods, "Yes. Emotional Turbulence is chaotic in excess. If I allow myself to feel the emotions of too many people at once, or if I, myself, feel too strongly, it results in a power surge difficult for me to control." Dean cocks an eyebrow, realizing the passive, calm exterior she displays is not a lack of feeling, but forcing them back, "The first time it happened, my powers blew out three classrooms in the Science Hall. Authorities stated it was a chemistry experiment gone wrong, so I didn't think anything of it, but when it happened again, resulting in the death of two students and a faculty member, I..." Sera shifts, a sorrowful sigh escaping her lips, "I realized that being able to express myself like others is not a luxury I can afford until I can find out exactly _what_ I am."

"That must be difficult for you," Dean hears the softened, sympathetic tone in Sam's voice and is thankful for Sam being able to do the 'chick-flick moment'. "Is that why you helped that man?"

Sera nods slowly, "Yes. He feels as though his wife of two kids is having an affair and the idea of how to confront her about it, possibility of divorce and the possible loss of his children; his conflictions alone were pungent enough to slip through the mental barrier I have."

"So, he just...told you all of this?" Dean questions.

Sera's gaze drops to her hands wrapped around the glass, this time Lita taking the moment to answer, "Sera has the ability to...uh...take away the emotional mess through touch," Dean and Sam both feel their eyes widen, "Not the memories of what happens, or any thoughts, just the feelings surrounding a certain situation. So...the person can remember and think upon the subject without feeling the negative emotional baggage."

"And you do that for people you don't know?" Dean shakes his head as the woman nods, "You are the strangest witch I've ever met."

And he means it. He can see Sam nod in agreement with his words. Most witches they've come across care little about the problems of others. It is obvious talking about the transference is a touchy subject, Sera shifting in discomfort. Maybe because people would clamor to get rid of guilt, or pain, or sorrow, or loss. For a brief moment, Dean muses over taking her hand, but shakes his head. No. Those negative emotions reminds him he's still human. It reminds him that he still knows right from wrong. He may not think he's worthy of being dragged from Hell by an Angel of the Lord, but he'll be damned if he pushes his chaotic inner demons on someone else.

No. Maybe for now, Dean will acknowledge the trio as extra hands in the upcoming war, but he is definitely going to hold off on trusting them.

* * *

Most people would think Sera Hart would welcome the silence that follows being left on her own. With her _otherworldly _senses constantly affixed to every person within a five mile radius, most would think Sera would be pleased during her alone time during the early morning hours of twilight. To be free of feeling the pains and sorrows of others; strangers that feel they cannot handle their own burdens. To see only the various strings of light connecting various people to each other, strings unseen by the average eye, each colored to signify the bond held between the people. The array of blue, green, red and purple strings of light coloring the expanse of space is a beautiful sight, the only ability she views as a true, honest gift.

"Those things are bad for your health, you know."

Pulling the half-spent cigarette from her lips, Sera's golden gaze lazily drifts to the enigma that is Dean Winchester. Though her empathetic abilities are contained, even she can see the darkness haunting his weary gaze. The bold blue string of light shoots back to the front door behind him, unmoved and unrestrained by the tangibility of reality. She can even see the light orange string of acquaintanceship tied to her own person, two more spearing through the window one level above her head. There is another string, a mixture of blue and green, a beautiful color that she recognizes as the bond he shares with Bobby Singer. One final string, one etched in a pure silver light, a color she had never witnessed before. This particular bond doesn't seem to point in any direction, but instead is directed straight into his own chest cavity.

"You know, I already deal with one person that has a bad habit of staring. Do I really need to add you to that list?" Dean's humor is weak and dry, weary from whatever weight straining along his shoulders.

Giving the man next to her a small smile, she shakes her head, "No. I apologize. The bonds you carry, while so few, fewer than most have in their lives, your own are impressive."

Dean cocks an eyebrow, snorting with disbelief, "Impressive?"

"They are so few, but I have never seen such powerful, such strong bonds before. It pleases me to know that there are still sensible people in this world," Sera replies, earning a small smile of surprise, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have a long drive from what I understand." Dean shrugs dismissively and the words leave her lips before she can stop them, "Nightmares, yes?"

"Stay outta my head," he snaps instinctively, his posture tense as if waiting for an attack.

Sera shakes her head, "I don't read minds. I read body language and emotions. I am not asking for an explanation of your nightmares, just stating a fact. You won't hear me badgering you about going back to bed." Dean's curious gleam causes her to shrug shamelessly, "A bit of an insomniac, I am. Sleep very few hours, sometimes I sleep too many."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sera nods mutely, "Your ability, being able to take emotional turmoil away with a single touch. Why do you do it? Why do you help strangers that care little about anyone but themselves?"

"I have much more practice at being able to deal with the emotional influx from other people. Knowing that I can help them come to grips, help them overcome grief, yet still think back on what caused them the pain without the negativity. It makes my abilities seem more...helpful than destructive."

Dean smiles briefly, nodding his head, "You're not so bad for a witch."

"I like to think so too."

Chuckling, a comfortable silence falls over the two and Sera watches as the orange string of light connecting herself and Dean grows a darker shade, a red hue taking over.

Well. This is an odd development.


End file.
